


I've seen a lot of what the world can do

by whynotcherries



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Emma goes off on her own in Neverland. Neal finds her.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I've seen a lot of what the world can do

Clearly, Neverland isn’t the place to run off on your own, especially with Pan running around trying to attack and them trying to _leave_ now that they had Henry.

Emma apparently didn’t get this memo.

So, Neal walks up to her parents, ready to go, all of them _ready to go_ , “Have you seen Emma?” Snow asks.

Neal mentally groans, because _of course_ , “Not in a while, why, is she not here?” he asks, like he doesn’t already know how her mind works and that she probably thought she’d be fine going off to do _something_ on her own, but now they’re stuck behind waiting on the island of nightmares for her to get back.

David shakes his head, “No, she said she was gonna go get water, but she’s been gone for a bit.”

Neal nods, and closes his eyes, thinking about maybe just waiting for her to get back, but if she’s been gone and Pan is out there- “Okay, I’ll go see if I can find her. Keep an eye on Henry for me?”

Snow smiles as Henry walks over, “You stay with your grandparents, okay? I’ll be back with your mom in a minute and then we’ll go home,” he promises, and then he walks off.

It really, really shouldn’t be taking her this long, since the lake is right behind the camp. Then again, Pan- 

He stops himself from spiraling further as he approaches the lake. 

And he finds Emma talking to _Henry_. 

Who he just left at the camp.

_Oh, hell no._

He draws his cutlass and walks up slowly, putting it to the side of his neck.

“I swear to god, you better get away from her right now or this is going through your neck.”

Emma immediately draws back, and he’s not sure whether or not she’s realizing that this isn’t Henry or if she’s about to scream at him for putting a sword at their kid’s neck.

“Neal, what are you _doing_?!” 

So, the latter, then.

He steadies himself but doesn’t move the sword, “This isn’t Henry, Emma, I _swear_ -”

“What do you _mean_ , it’s not Henry, he-”

“I _mean_ ,” he breathes as Pan moves, “I just left our son back at the camp with your parents. _This_ is _Pan_.”

She looks down at him and he can see the uncertainty in her eyes, “I’m not Pan, mom, it’s me, _please_.”

He eyes her cautiously, praying to _god_ that she believes him because what he’s about to do will _wreck her_ if she doesn’t.

And he slices his sword into Pan’s neck, who falls unconscious. Or dead.

Her eyes widen and he can see tears forming, which he definitely was expecting, and he drops his sword and walks over to her, “I’m sorry,” he breathes, pulling her into a hug, “I’m sorry.”

She nods, and after a minute she sighs and pulls back, “Okay, but are you sure that that’s-”

He cuts her off, nodding, “10,000%. He was back at the camp trying to convince me that he should be able to use a _crossbow_.”

She nods, sighing and reluctantly giving in, “Let’s go, then,” she sighs, following behind Neal as he starts leading the way back to camp. 

Neal turns around on the way back after she hasn’t said anything, “Hey,” she stops in her path, “I’m sorry you had to see that, I-” 

She shakes her head, “No, it’s- I mean I guess you’d know if it was Pan or not, I just… he puts on a good act,” she stumbles back a little, shrinking in on herself.

He steps toward her, “Emma,” he puts his hands on her shoulders, “I promise, I didn’t kill our son,” he says, looking her in the eyes.

She nods, “I know.”

“I wouldn’t’ve done it unless I was sure.”

“I know,” she says, a little more sure, sniffling a little, “I know.”

He smiles and steps back, “Good. We’re almost there, c’mon.”


End file.
